PAPÁ CUIDARÁ DE TI
by Airin16
Summary: Sakura muere al dar a luz en unos de los escondites de Orochimaru. Karin le presenta a Sasuke a su hija recién nacida Sarada, para que cumpla el último deseo de su fallecida esposa, que cuide de su hija por ambos. Pero Sasuke no parece preparado para cuidar solo de una bebé con las demás obligaciones que tiene. ¿Como podría cuidar de su hija si apenas cuidaba de sí mismo?
1. Prólogo

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.**

**La historia sí es inventada por mí y todo parecido con alguna otra es mera casualidad.**

**¡Espero que os guste!**

**PAPÁ CUIDARÁ DE TÍ**

**Prólogo**

Una pareja viajaba a duras penas a través del bosque. La pelirrosa, muy agotada, sujetaba su vientre de unos ocho meses de embarazo mientras que el pelinegro que la acompañaba la ayudaba a avanzar sujetando su otra mano.

"Sasuke-kun, no puedo más, tenemos que parar aquí"

El pelinegro seguía avanzando, su reciente mujer y antigua compañera de equipo llevaba algo más de seis horas de parto y peor aún, caminando. Estaba seguro de que no le quedaba mucho chakra para aguantar más.

"Aguanta un poco más, pronto llegaremos a uno de los escondites de Orochimaru, está cerca."

"¿Un escondite de Orochimaru? ¿Es seguro allí?

"Mejor allí que en medio del bosque, vamos"

Aunque Sasuke no demostrará mucho tacto en tal situación, estaba profundamente preocupado por ella y su bebé.

Unos minutos más tarde, el escondite se hizo visible a la distancia. Sakura finalmente cayó al suelo, agotada, y Sasuke tuvo que cogerla con su único brazo para llevarla hasta el interior del escondite.

Al entrar, Sasuke buscó rápidamente una habitación mientras aún llevaba a Sakura cargada en su brazo. Cuando entró en la habitación más cercana, dio gracias mentalmente por encontrar a alguien.

"¡Karin!"

Karin se encontraba muy concentrada leyendo unos papeles cuando la voz del pelinegro la sacó de sus pensamientos.

"¡Sa-Sasuke! ¿¡Que haces aquí!? ¡Ahora tienes prohibida la entrada!"

Karin se mostraba enfadada y planeaba interrogarle más hasta que vio a la pelirrosa en su brazo.

"¿Sakura? ¿¡Que está pasando!?"

"Está de parto, llevamos más de seis horas caminando y rompió aguas de camino. Necesito que la ayudes"

Karin estaba perpleja ante la situación, delante de ella estaba el hombre que una vez amó tanto que fue su obsesión, y en su brazo estaba la mujer que le salvó la vida de ese mismo hombre, quien estaba sudando y jadeando a más no poder.

"¡Karin! Te lo suplico, ¡Ayúdala!"

La voz de Sasuke la trajo de vuelta y en seguida soltó los papeles que tenía en sus manos y despejó una mesa para que Sasuke pudiera tumbar a la pelirrosa.

"Sasuke, necesito que busques en las demás habitaciones un barreño, lo llenes de agua tibia, y muchas muchas toallas. ¡Rápido!"

Cuando el pelinegro salió corriendo de la habitación, Karin se dirigió a Sakura. Puso la mano en su frente, estaba ardiendo. Viéndola sufrir de esa manera decidió hablar con ella para tranquilizarla.

"Sabes, jamás pensé que Sasuke suplicaría nada por nadie. Se ve que te quiere y adora mucho, bueno, a su manera. No te preocupes, por los tres, te ayudaré a que tengas a tu bebé lo más seguro posible"

Sakura abrió los ojos débilmente mientras jadeaba, y con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, agarró la mano de Karin, quien se sorprendió.

"Karin-san… por favor, haz que mi bebé nazca sano, no dejes que le pase nada a mi pequeña Sarada, aunque tengas que sacrificar mi vida…"

"¿¡Qué dices!? ¡No seas boba! Vas a estar bien, tú y tú bebé, ahora voy a comprobar como vas ahí abajo y cuando llegue Sasuke con las cosas podremos empezar.

Sakura le sonrió débilmente mientras cerraba los ojos.

"Sé que no voy a poder aguantar, es muy tarde, me queda poco chakra y todo el sobre esfuerzo que estoy haciendo es para que mi pequeña Sarada pueda nacer…"

Karin la miraba con tristeza, ella misma notaba que el chakra de la pelirrosa cada vez era más débil, incluso si le dejara morder su brazo, solo podría salvar una vida.

"Por favor, Karin. Sálvala a ella. Asegúrate de que Sasuke la cuide. Se que me odiará, pero no quiero que mi hija se quede sin madre y sin padre, será un buen padre a pesar de su carácter, confío en él..."

Sakura soltó una leve risa que fue interrumpida por un grito de dolor. Justó entró Sasuke con todo lo que Karin le había pedido.

"Bien, eso es todo lo que necesito. Sasuke, espera fuera, para ayudar a Sakura y al bebé necesito estar bien concentrada."

"No pienso moverme de aquí"

"¡No lo hagas más difícil!, Sakura está sufriendo y necesita toda mi concentración, ¿¡De verdad quieres verla así!?"

Sasuke tragó saliva y salió de la habitación sin decir nada. Karin fue corriendo al lado de Sakura y comprobó la dilatación.

"Bien Sakura, estás ya bastante dilatada, es el momento. Es el primer parto que asisto, pero he leído sobre ellos. Necesito que empujes con todas tus fuerzas si queremos salvar la vida de tu bebé."

Sakura asintió con las pocas fuerzas que tenía y empezó a empujar. Sasuke de mientras se encontraba fuera del escondite, con una mala sensación en el cuerpo. Sabía que todo el sufrimiento de Sakura era su culpa, tenían que haber parado en el bosque en su momento y haberla ayudado cuando aún tenía más fuerzas.

¿Qué cambiaría ahora?

**¡Hola a todos! Yo soy Airin, escritora de esta nueva historia llamada "PAPÁ CUIDARÁ DE TÍ". Espero que os guste y os agradecería mucho si tenéis tiempo un comentario para saber si queréis que la continúe o no. ¡Muchas gracias!**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.**

**La historia sí es inventada por mí y todo parecido con alguna otra es mera casualidad.**

**¡Espero que os guste!**

**PAPÁ CUIDARÁ DE TÍ**

**Capítulo 1**

Unos cuantos minutos más tarde en aquella habitación, una pequeña bebé pelinegra llamada Sarada nació.

Karin la sostuvo con mucha delicadeza mientras la criatura aun se encontraba unida a su madre por el cordón umbilical. Mientras observaba a la pequeña bebé que no dejaba de llorar, no pudo evitar sentir un especial cariño por ella.

A pesar de estar cubierta de sangre, le veía hermosa. Cuando cortó el cordón umbilical con las tijeras, dirigió su mirada a Sakura. La pelirrosa aun yacía tumbada en aquella mesa, pero ya sin vida.

Karin no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas mientras acercaba a la pequeña al cuerpo inerte de su madre. Cuando la dejó sobre el pecho de Sakura, pudo ver como Sarada dejaba lentamente de llorar y se aferraba a su madre agarrando a la vez unos mechones de su pelo.

La escena era realmente triste a la vez que hermosa, una bebé aferrada al confortador cuerpo de su madre sin saber que poco a poco ese calor que le proporcionaba se iría apagando...

Karin dejó unos segundos más para que madre e hija pudieran despedirse. Todo esto era demasiado para ella también, en el rostro de Sakura se podía distinguir una pequeña sonrisa y unas lágrimas secas... Murió sonriendo y llorando a la vez.

Todo eso lo hacia más duro. Decidió que ya era momento de coger a la pequeña Sarada e intentó separarla del cuerpo de su madre. Pero la pequeña resistía con la poca fuerza que tenía, e inmediatamente empezó a llorar de nuevo mientras que aún no soltaba los mechones de su madre.

A Karin toda esta escena le partía el corazón, pero no podía dejar que la pequeña estuviera con el cuerpo sin vida de su madre. Viendo a Sarada no soltar los mechones de Sakura, le hizo pensar en lo fuerte que es el vinculo entre un hijo y una madre. A pesar que uno de los dos no siga vivo, el vinculo sigue entre ellos, y es irreemplazable.

Contemplando la situación, se le ocurrió una idea que quizás podría funcionar. Cogió las tijeras anteriormente utilizadas para cortar el cordón umbilical y cortó el mechón de pelo que Sarada tenía agarrado. Entonces, lo ató con una pequeña cinta roja y como resultado final pudo sostener completamente a Sarada mientras esta mantenía en su manita ese mechón pelirrosa atado por la cinta.

Pero si Karin pensó que esto fue lo más duro del día, estaba muy equivocada, pues ahora tenía que darle la noticia a Sasuke.

"Sakura, tú me lo pediste y así lo hice, Sarada está a salvo. Pero, ¿Cómo esperas que le diga esto a Sasuke sin que me mate?"

**¡Hola a todos! Yo soy Airin, escritora de esta historia llamada "PAPÁ CUIDARÁ DE TÍ". Gracias por los reviews, espero que os esté gustando. Sé que este es un capítulo corto pero quería acabarlo así, en el siguiente veremos como Karin le da la noticia a Sasuke. ¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
